Red Butterfly: part 1
by Corrupted-Data
Summary: Red butterfly fallows the 12 trolls, only as high school, human kids age 16: Twelve kids find themselves in horrible situations, and the death of one of them brings them all together. This is part one. Part two will expand off this one, and is a set of 3 stories; Red Butterfly, Blue Science, and Green Star.


It was a sunny day, around the middle of the school year. Yet the 11 kids wouldn't know their stories would be tied together by one person.

Nepeta Leijon walked into school. Her cat face hat hid her shaggy bob-cut dark brunet hair. She war small fangs and a blue cat tail, matching her hat, which threatened too touch the ground. She war an oversized military jacket, a gift from her now passed dad, a black baby doll t that hugged her small curves, pants far too baggy but are supported by a belt. She carried her sketchbook which had a little red butterfly on it in the corner, and her messenger bag was adorned with buttons from conventions. She was rather cute. She walked into school and as she turned a corner, bumped into another girl.

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"you better be!" Meenah, one of the most known girls in school growled.

Equius Zahhak was walking into school from the locker rooms. He had found yet another red butterfly in his locker. He war a black wife beater that hugged his large muscular frame. He had grey cargo shorts that reached his knees, the black with white pinstripe socks he war hid what remained of his legs, black running shoes hiding his feet. His broken sunglasses hid his tired eyes, his teeth matched his glasses, broken from numerous injuries. His dull black hair, long and constantly blowing in his face. Black fingerless gloves hid the bruises on his hands. A girl with long black hair, and dressed far too lightly ran past him. Feferi, but it seemed like she was crying. Equius continued walking and soon came across the anime club president being harassed by the popular girl. Meenah forcefully pulled the sketchbook from her hands, along with the bracelet she had, breaking it. Nepeta let out a cry as Meenah put her foot over the cat charm that had been on the bracelet. Equius pushed Meenah back, earning a laugh from her. Meenah snapped her fingers and two of his team mates appeared.

"You reely want to help this worthless nerd?" She taunted. Equius picked up the charm and handed it to the crying Nepeta. He stood between her and them. His football teammates tried to attack but soon they were running to their coach. Meenah grimaced and fled. Equius helped her pick up the pieces of the bracelet and put it back together.

"Just like new." His gruff voice said sweetly. Nepeta blushed a rather cute cat-like smile.

"Here." She purred, handing him her sketchbook as she blushed. Equius flipped it open as he walked to first period.

Sollux captor sat in his 3D art class. He didn't like that there period had to combine classes with the photography class, but there was ONE thing he liked. His short cut hair caused him to take up the nervous habit of chewing his nails. He dressed plainly in an Aperture science t shirt and jeans, but he war one black van and one white, and had oval wire rim glasses with one blue lens and one red, hiding his one brown and one blue eye.

"excuse me, may I please go outside to take some free assignment photos?" A higher tuned voice asked timidly. Sollux looked out of the corner of his eye.

Eridan Ampora held his camera eagerly in his jewelry adorned hands, purple nails shimmering in the dim room light. His perfect light brunet hair countered the blond streak of a tuff in the front of his hair, which he had attempted to gel back though his left side bangs had started to fall forward. His hair wasn't quite long enough to hide his ear piercings though. On his left, what was known to men as the "gay ear", was an ear-cuff chain which started about mid cuff of the ear and attached as a steel ball on the lobe threw a silver chain. Attached to the chain was a silver seahorse with a glass diamond for an eye. Three glass diamond studs, one purple, the other two clear, adorned the lobe of his ear, matching the other. Now the other ear had a purple hoop piercing the cuff of the ear, a glass diamond stud directly under it. His eyes were traced precisely with black eyeliner and hid behind fax prescription ray bray-bands. A blue and navy striped scarf hid his neck over a yellow v neck baby-doll t that hugged his thin, slightly curved frame. His black pinstriped skinny jeans fit snugly around his legs, showing the curve of his hips. Purple high-tops were tied haphazardly on his feet, and it was suspected that he war neutral lipstick. The teacher nodded and Eridan gave out a polite "thank you" and walked out. Sollux watched him, knowtacing the red butterfly on his camera, matching the one on his laptop case. In a matter of minuets Sollux had finished his project and had printed it.

"May I pleathe be excuthed to go aid Eridan?" The tecky asked, his lisp very pronounced and prominent. The teacher nodded yes and he left, picture in hand.

Soon Sollux heard crying in the bathroom. Eridan.

"EE?" Sollux asked.

"Wwhat do you wwant? Just go!" He sobbed. Sollux tapped on the bathroom stall door, which hadn't been locked. Eridan was sitting in the stall, eye makeup running. He had cut 4 lines into his neck, blood running slowly down his neck from the cuts, his nails bloody from making the cuts and constantly wiping at the blood to keep it from reaching his shirt. Sollux put the picture on top of the stall so it wouldn't be ruined. He gently held out a hand to him.

"let me help.." He asked softly.

"NO!" Eridan shrieked in fear, crying out louder.

"Look, Eri, pleathe let me help..." Sollux whispered softly and gently took Eridan's wrist anyway. The elder winced and tried to pull away.

"They don't look that deep..." he cooed and gently snatched a piece of toilet paper and gently pressed on the cuts. He snatched another piece and gently wiped the makeup from his cheeks. Eridan flinched at this and trembled helplessly, another sob escaping his lips.

"Wwhy do you care?" Eridan asked after Sollux managed to clean the running make up from Eridan's cheeks.

"Why not?" the other asked with a faint smile.

"I thee thomeone whothe confuthed with who they are."

"So?" Eridan snapped and shoved him away, shaking helplessly,"So wwhat if I am?" Sollux winced an watched Eridan silently.

"I just...wwant to be wwho I am inside... But I...don't knoww wwho they are... Eriana or Eridan... I-I don't knoww!" he hissed, another sob escaping his lips.

"Well...why not be both?" Sollux offered gently, trying to stay calm for Eridan's benefit.

"Because I can't be both!" Eridan snapped and let out another sob.

"I'm a freak... I'm a freak of nature and nobody sees it... Wwhy can't I wear a skirt like I wwant to...? I can get awway wwith the make up, but..." he whispered and sobbed again. His brunet and blond hair fell down into his face and his glasses slid off his nose. Sollux caught his glasses and kissed his cheek.

"Do what you need to in order to feel more like you. If that menthe wairing a thkirt then do it." He told him sternly, a tear escaping. Eridan shivered looking at him, blushing dark.

"Sol..." Eridan whimperd.

"I made you thith." Sollux smiled, handing him the picture. Eridan inspected it therowly. A beautiful purple seahorse adorned with pearls and shells in a coral reef seemed to comes to life on the paper, as if they were looking into a fish tank. Eridan bit his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"EE I'm thorry I-" his words were cut off by a loving kiss from Eridan.

"I lovve it." He whispered as he pulled back.

The bell rang. Gamzee Makara swiftly walked over to the zoology class, smelling of marijuana smoke. He had shaggy black hair, and a beanie that didn't want to stay fully on, adorned with buttons, one with a red butterfly on it. His white and grey makeup hid his 3 facial scars. He had a black insane clown posse shirt on with a matching necklace, a black and white long sleeve under the T-shirt. He had black and indigo baggy Tripp pants on, with black converse that were untied. He eagerly waited by the door, one third happy, two thirds high as a kite.

Tavros Nitram wheeled out of the door. His dark brown hair had been shaved into a fluffy mohawk that ran down the center of his head. He war a green shirt with a warn brown short sleeve coat, with jeans. His left pant leg had been rolled up to his thigh, were that leg ended, the other merely hid the thin deformed leg. He sat happily in his wheel chair, a red butterfly sticker in the left top corner of the seat. He smiled at Gamzee.

"Hey Tav-bro" Gamzee greeted him. Tavros frowned, smelling the pot on him.

"Dude, Tav-bro, chill, I'll be fine." He reassured him as he pushed him along.

"You need to stop getting high to escape your problems." Tavros sighed, worried.

"Why should I? Dads never home, mom died, there's no point in trying to save my grades, your the best thing i have going for me." Gamzee snapped and admitted.

"Your better than this.. I know it." Tavros said, blushing. Gamzee stopped them, pausing.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros asked. Gamzee leaned in at the side of the chair, bringing his painted gray lips to Tavros's soft pink lips. Tavros's mind raced, he didn't mind the burnt taste of pot in his mouth, instead he wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, closing his eyes. After a moment Gamzee pulled back.

"Your the only voice of reason i have." He shakily mumbled, tears escaping, causing his makeup to run. Tavros smiled and kissed him softly.

"I will always be here for you Gamzee." Tavros cooed warmly.

"Late aren't you?" A sharp voice asked.

"Vriska it was only a moment." Tavros replied.

Vriska Serket smirked, natural fangs poking out over her blue lipsticked lips. Blue mascara and eyeliner defined her special eyes. Her right eye was normal, but her left eyes iris had been split into 6 parts around the pupil, a childhood scar. Her raven black hair was messy and unkept, falling over her oval wire frame glasses. She war a black tank top with a beat up grey leather jacket with a red butterfly on the collar button and torn up black pants with worn boots.

"Quiet or you'll get us in trouble." Tavros whispered to her. The teacher glared at them and scolded them. Vriska laughed, but a hand found its way to her arm.

Terezi pyrope seemed to stair off into space, her glassy glazed eyes looking pure red behind her glasses, seeing cane still strapped around her wrist, which had a red butterfly sticker on it. She war a black baby doll t with a blue swirly abstract design on it. Red skinny jeans hugged her very curvy legs snugly, black flats slipped over her small feet. Her dark brunet hair constantly fell past her eyebrows. Vriska got the message and was quiet. The bell rang after at least an hour and a half.

"Vriska no need to be so angry with Tavros." Terezi commented.

"Well why the hell not?" Vriska snapped, pulling Terezi to a new grassy spot. Vriska leaned against the wall. Gamzee had told her about the spot, it was abandoned and secluded. She started to cry softly.

"V-Vriska?" Terezi asked, hearing her. She tapped the ground, finding Vriska's legs and stepped towards her. Terezi fell forward onto Vriska and blushed. Vriska hugged her close and cried. Terezi paused a moment and snuggled against her chest, hugging back.

"Its just so hard..." Vriska sobbed. Terezi managed to meet her lips with Vriska's, when she was aiming for her cheek. Vriska blushed and kissed back. Terezi wrapped her arms around her neck.

Aradia Megido walked around the the campus. It was lunch so it wasn't like she had anything to do. She had dark red hair and war a torn t with a tattered grey skirt. Black warn pumps covered her delicate feet that were covered with black and white striped stalkings. A red silicone like plastic butterfly burnet adorned her hair, seeming to be the only nice looking thing on her besides her pretty face and body. She walked past the two girls, smiling when she saw the matching red butterflies. She passed by the anime club, glancing in. she blushed seeing Equius, but it faded to a sad smile, seeing the way he and Nepeta were talking. She perked up seeing the red butterfly on the sketchbook. She continued walking and soon came across Gamzee and Tavros. She smiled, seeing the butterflies but went un-knowtaced. She soon found Eridan and Sollux, looking at clothes on his computer. She smiled seeing the butterflies on their accessories, but once more she was just a face in the crowd.

The bell rang for everyone to return to class. Vriska smiled at Terezi, who was smiling unknowingly back. The two walked to their design class, a very happy Eridan, bouncing as he walked, was happily going to the same destination ahead of them.

Kanaya Maryam was already in class. Her black hair was died to have an emerald tint to it. She war a black blouse with a red button down skirt that reached the back of her shimmering black pumps at were slid over perfect nylon legs. Her lips were perfectly painted with deep emerald lipstick that matched her mascara and eyeliner. On her hand was a ring with a little red butterfly on it she had found in her locker. She smiled at Vriska then glared at Terezi. They were all finishing projects but Terezi was soon requested to go to the office for a doctors appointment. Vriska kissed her goodbye and Terezi was off.

"Have you been reduced so low as to seek affection from the blind?" Kanaya asked harshly.

"Um, excuse me? Do you have a problem with me dating Terezi?" Vriska chuckled a snap back.

"As a matter of fact I do. I do very much so." Kanaya stated, a whimper in her voice as tears formed in her green eyes.

"I've been trying to tell you. To leave you hints... All this time.. And now you just cast me aside." She explained, tears streaking down her cheeks. She turned on her heals and walked back to her seat, wiping away her tears. Vriska let out a sigh. She didn't want Kanaya, she wanted the sweet blind girl she had come to love. Eridan walked over to Kanaya's desk, to the side directly across from her. He leaned over, arms resting on the desk, butt sticking out.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, wiping at her tears.

"Because I havve a wwonderful man helpin me discovver wwho I am. Noww you," eridan pointed to her, "you need to accept rejection and movve on."

"How can I? I loved her.." She sobbed.

"Wwell there's four neww kids at the school. I heard this one girl is really into art, fashion and fantasy." He smiled.

"R-really?" Kanaya asked, "Whats she look like, I want to meet her."

"She's blond, pail skin. Shes wwairin a wwhite baby-doll t wwith a pink miniskirt, black Mary Jains, and wwhite stalkins. Id help you find her but I havve to go to the mall wwith my neww boyfriend after school." Eridan explained.

"The mall? What for?" She asked puzzled. Eridan leaned into whisper.

"Im gettin my neww wwardrobe today." He smiled. She looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Skirts, heels, you know." He whispered quietly. She giggled, finding it cute.

"Then you can have this." Kanaya smiled, pulling out a red bag and handed it to him. He looked inside and lit up with excitement. A blue and purple mid thigh length skirt lay in the bag.

"A commission fell threw. I wasn't going to weir it so you can have it." She explained with a bright smile.

"Oh thanks Kan!" He thanked and hugged her across the desk. Earning a giggle.

Karkat Vantas sat in detention. School was long over and he diligently watched the clock with a scowl on his face. His unkept shaggy red hair threatened to fall in to his eyes. A baggy black sweatshirt hid his small frame, though grey skinny jeans revealed his legs, untied converse high-tops over his feet. A red butterfly sticker was over his heart on the sweatshirt. Dark rings under his eyes showed the stress of his everyday life. The teacher dismissed him and he stormed out. As he reached the quad he heard crying.

Feferi Peixes sat on a concrete ledge, crying to herself. Her thick, long, fluffy, dark brown hair, almost black, hid here face. Her pink goggles were in her hands, a red butterfly sticker on the side of the goggles. A tank top dipped down too far to hide her large breasts but still covered them. Her shorts were too short, pink and blue striped stalkings pulled up to her mid thigh, red flats on her feet. She war all sorts of bracelets and necklaces. Her makeup was running.

"Hey." Karkat greeted gently. Feferi perked up, frozen yet tears still ran down her face.

"Whats wrong?" Karkat asked gently.

"N-nofin." She stuttered, wiping at her tears.

"Feferi please." He asked sitting next to her. He knowtaced the fresh cuts on her wrists.

"Me too." He said, pulling up his sweatshirt sleeve, showing the scars on his wrists. She sniffled, her mascara running past her pink lip-glossed lips.

"He left, then I saw him with that transvestite who liked me, I hate them both now!" She sobbed. Karkat hugged her gently, a soft blush dusting their faces.

"You can get any man you want." He mumbled.

"No I cant, no one likes me." She whimpered. There was a pause.

"I like you. I always have." He confessed. Feferi blushed.

"R-reely, you have?" She asked, eyes glittering.

"Yeah." He answered shyly. She leaned forward and their lips met. Karkat shivered, new to the affection. He soon relaxed as they exchanged the passionate kiss.

The new day began. Everyone was gathered for a school assembly. once everyone was seated the ASB prepped. A lone figure was seen, walking into the middle of the field of the stadium. Aradia turned to the people she had given red butterflies to. She pulled out a handgun and brought it to her temple. Equius lept up to get to her. A loud bang echoed threw the stadium. The red crystal butterfly buret lay next to a porcelain lifeless hand, crimson blood splattered over it


End file.
